Blacked Out
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: TF 2007 Characters After a battle with Bumblebee, Blackout awakens to fine the Autobot in stasis lock. To injured to transform he Carries the Autobot out of the woods. Will he turn? and Will he find Scorponok? BlackoutXBarricade
1. Redemption for the Past

Blacked Out

Chapter One: Redemption for the Past

This is a writing warm up. I sit for 30 min and write..so I don't know if I will finish this one. Just not sure this story comes before A Distant Memory and Also before Eyes of the Bee.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He awoke with a start. He rolled on his side and saw that his propeller blades were bent. What had just hit him? Felt like a few dozen Auto cannons had attacked him. He sat up and looked around. The Autobot was still offline. He reached up for his head. He wasn't sure what just happened but whatever it was it didn't care about what side they were on. It was trying to take them both out. The humans have EMPS but it would have killed them both.

"Get up." Blackout picked up a large rock at tossed it at the yellow Autobot. It bounced off his armor and to the ground. "Great…" Blackout stood up and looked back. "Scorponok?" He looked around but his companion was gone. He made his way over to the Autobot. "Stupid Scorpion..." He muttered.

"Smallish insect Autobot..." Black out shook him trying to get him to wake. "Great…he is in stasis lock." Black out turned and considered his actions. To him it was no victory if both were taken out by something. He did not feel he had won, nor did he feel it was fair that the Autobot suffer under anyone else but him. At least that's what he would continue to tell himself. Truth be told; Blackout was getting sick of hiding, and more sick of fighting under Starscream. His decision came after much thought. "Come on…" he turned back and picked up the yellow Autobot and turned getting an idea of his location. "Your base must be close by…when you are fully operational I will slag you for slowing me down…" Black out muttered.

They walked for an hour. Blackout had carried Bumblebee and was broadcasting on a wide band to the Autobots who might respond. He considered stating it 'was not a trap' but that would look so bad. Decepticon with an Autobot in stasis lock, come out and play. Yeah that would be great. He was getting weaker with each step his processors were shutting down one by one, he was going into stasis lock like the Autobot.

Blackout's propeller rotors were sparking all over. He was worried about that too, and worried for Scorponok. Who was still unaccounted for. He started to make his way towards a clearing. He heard the Auto-gun behind his head and froze.

"Put him down."

Blackout turned to the voice and coughed a bit eyes meeting with Optimus Prime. He set Bumblebee gently down on the ground and promptly collapsed over the Yellow Autobot.

His eyes opened. There was a bright light in his eyes. He sat up and saw that he was in a holding cell, but he was repaired. His propeller blades were straight and all accounted for. "Slaging…stasis lock…" He muttered touching his chest making sure he was intact.

"Why did you do it?" He turned to the voice of Optimus standing at his door.

"You don't care…" Blackout stood and marched up to the cell door facing him.

"I do, because a Decepticon under either Starscream or Megatron would not do what you have just done." Prime folded his arms. "What happened to make you bring him out of the woods?"

"Something attacked the both of us, put the little insect bot into stasis lock, and almost locked me up too. It would have taken us both, and that would not be good for anyone. Is the Insect online?" He turned. "Scorponok is missing."

"Bumblebee is online and we are aware your recon is missing, Ironhide is looking for him." Prime narrowed his vision. "Thank you…" He said sincerely.

"For what!?" Blackout sounded disgusted.

"For saving one of my men…" Optimus opened the cell. "You are free to go, or you are free to stay with us. The choice is yours."

"I could stay?" His harsh tone had a shake to it. Prime could tell he would think it over.

"Yes you and Scorponok could stay." Prime turned. "You'd have a better life here…I promise you."

Blackout stepped out of the cell by Optimus, and lowered his red eyes. "You would never trust me." He stepped past Prime.

"I'm starting to…" Prime raised a brow. "You don't act like the others…and it certainly shows."

Blackout turned. "I am going to look for Scorponok." He turned back and headed out. "I will return with my answer."

"I look forward to it we have given you Autobot activation codes if you choose to come back to us." Prime crossed his arms and watched the Decepticon make his way back to the surface. He did not know if the Decepticon would return.

To be continued…


	2. A chopper, an insect and some HighGrade

Blacked Out

Chapter 2: A chopper, an insect and some High-Grade

Ok you asked for it….here it is…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you think he will be back?" Ratchet watched with Optimus as the helicopter flew off.

"I am not sure." Prime let his arms down "He's conflicted, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Stupid Idea if you ask me." Ironhide scoffed and looked back as Bumblebee made his way outside. "I don't think he will return."

"Don't be so quick to judge Ironhide." Prime looked to bumblebee who nodded to him. "He's got a lot on his mind."

"I'm sure…" Bumblebee said quietly. "He is worried about his recon."

"I couldn't find any sign of that beast." Ironhide pointed "Like it up and vanished."

"He'll be back, Autobots…Inside." Prime turned and motioned them back down into the base. Bumblebee took a step and turned his head and pointed.

"Prime…" He moved toward the rustle in the large brush. He found Scorponok tangled in a barbed wire cable and part of a chain link fence.

"Bumblebee free him." Prime moved to assist him. "do not damage him as you do so."

Blackout searched for hours but he found no sign of the missing bot. He transformed and landed down on a large rock. He worried momentarily but realized that he was just moving in circles. He Jumped down to the ground and sighed. "Blackout." He turned and saw the Autobot behind him.

"Smallish insect…"

"Will you stop with that?" Bumblebee walked up and lifted his hand "I brought you something." Scorponok wriggled around in his hand. Bumblebee had him by the tail bone.

"Put him down now!" Blackout almost opened fire on the Autobot Scout. Bumblebee dropped the small bot and it scampered over to Blackout and crawled up his back and connected tightly.

"He will need to be looked at his navigation servos are shot." Bumblebee looked down "We found him just after you left he was lodged in a chain link fence. Trying to get back to you we suspect."

"I can see that Smallish one." Blackout stepped up to Bumblebee looking down. "I do not want your pitty."

"I am not here to give you Pitty friend, come back with me….we will repair him." Blackout turned and rolled his eyes. "What if I toss in some high-grade?"

That caught his auditory circuits. "We don't have such things at our base…"

"Don't have much of a base I suspect…" Bumblebee motioned the helicopter on. "Let's go my high flying friend."

Blackout turned and heaved his chest up his massive propeller blades making a metallic clink as he started to follow the smaller Autobot. "I am not impressed, and I am not your friend."

"Not Yet, Come on big guy, use the activation…you'll feel better." Bumblebee turned looking up. "We are asking you to be a part of something. Not just a slave to a cause."

"Let us talk over the high-grade and repair my friend and I will consider your request insect." Blackout followed the Autobot his eyes fading from red to white. Bumblebee took note, he was no longer using the Deception activation, but he still had not loaded the Autobot one. He was thinking of how this might work.

Prime was standing in front of the base. "Come to join us I see?" Prime folded his arms across his chest.

"I am here merely to talk," he reached back pulling Scorponok from his resting place and setting him down. "He needs repair…" Prime stepped to the side allowing the two in.

"Ratchet may be able to do something, Bumblebee escort our guests to the lab." Prime nodded to him, and he pulled at the larger bot to follow him.

Ratchet looked up from his desk to see the two entering into his lab. He looked down at the small bot on the floor. "He did get pretty torn up in that fence. Put him on the table for me please." Blackout leaned down and picked Scorponok up and set him on the table.

"Do as the Autobot says… he is trying to fix you." Blackout's tone with the bot was Harsh. Scorponok sunk down on the table and remained still. "He should be no trouble if he is…put him in lock."

"I highly doubt that will happen." Ratchet looked down at Scorponok and ran his hand held scanner over him. "Give me about two hours, he should be good enough to go after."

"Very well." Blackout turned to Bumblebee. "Where is this High Grade?"

"High Grade Bumblebee?" Ratchet lifted a brow.

"Never mind Ratch." Bumblebee pulled the Helicopter from the room and was showing him around. "The High Grade is down in my quarters." There's all kinds of space here, just don't go in there." Bumblebee pointed to a door as he walked by.

"what is in there?"

"Ironhide's work station." Bumblebee moved away from the door quickly "I do not want to be near that thing if he comes out mad."

"I see." Blackout said nothing more as they continued down the hall. Bumblebee opened his door and closed it and sat down on his bunk. "Your weapon's specialist needs to take his processor out of his aft."

"Now…High-grade." Bumblebee smiled quickly changing the subject. "I have just enough I think to make us both substantially happy."

"That's good enough for me." Blackout closed the door and held out his hand for one of the small canisters Bumblebee had to offer.

Prime made his way into Ratchet's lab. "Have you seen Bumblebee and Blackout?" Prime looked down at Scorponok.

Ratchet looked up from his plasma welder. "Try Bumblebee's quarters."

"Why is that?" Prime raised a brow.

"They were talking about High-Grade." Ratchet looked back down to his work on the small scorpion. "Hold still I'm almost finished."

Prime turned and left the Lab. He reached the door and lifted his hand. He wanted to knock but he heard snickers and laughter, and odd combination. He pushed the door open slowly Blackout was gone, he'd had enough High-grade that Bumblebee had convinced him to pull up the activation code.

Blackout sat blue eyed, his chest had the Autobot logo clear and clean. "You are humorous small insect."

"My name is Bumblebee." Bumblebee stood and looked at Optimus. Prime just started at him. "What? I got him to use the code didn't I?" Bumblebee snickered and started to play his radio. Prime didn't know what to think; he turned from the room and closed the door.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Prime asked himself as he left the two in a drunken mess in Bumblebee's room. He just hoped he didn't have to pry apart a fight should one break out.

To be continued


	3. Back out with Blackout

The next morning was the conference room meeting. To discuss their supplies and get work duty reports. Everyone had arrived, save for one. Prime was about to start. "Where in Primus is Bumblebee?"

"Needs to learn to hold his High Grade." Blackout sighed from his seat.

"I'll go get him." Ratchet stood and turned to the door to find the scout standing there.

"Sit down I'm fine." Bumblebee sat down and put his head down on the table.

"Fine my aft..." Ratchet lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "You're fried…"

"Smallish one if you can't take it you should not drink it." Blackout turned back to prime..."Enough of this distraction…you were saying?"

"Ratchet take Bumblebee to his room… You two...I'm putting you on perimeter patrol for tonight, so go get to know one another …you'll be working together a lot." Ratchet lifted bumblebee up out of his chair.

"Let's go clear out your system." Ratchet pulled Bee up out of his chair and moved him to the door. "Go on out with your aft." Ratchet pushed him into the hall.

"Prime I want a word with you…Alone…" Ironhide started lifting himself out of his chair.

"You objection is noted, now go on." Prime pointed to the door. He didn't give Ironhide the opportunity to look weak in front of Prime. "Show him how we do things around here." Prime looked at the slack-jawed Ironhide. "Dismissed Ironhide." He raised his voice a bit.

Ironhide wanted to yell out, but he didn't. He wanted to stomp his foot and yell like hell, but he didn't. He wanted to shoot blackout in the face, but he restrained himself. "Let's go…"He motioned to Blackout who quietly followed him.

They were quiet on their way to the surface. Ironhide looked up and opened his intakes pulling in a breath. He turned and grabbed blackout's chest piece and rammed him up against the building. "Quite the temper my armored friend."

"Let's get a few things perfectly clear, I am not your friend." Ironhide lowered the chopper to his feet. "And if you do anything to jeopardize our mission. Or if you decide harm anyone in this base Autobot or …or human." He was furious. "I will personally rip out your spark…understood?"

Blackout smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you, is this how you ask all the femmes to dance?"

"Glitch." Ironhide gave him a shove back against the wall. He smirked which shocked Blackout and let him go stepping back. "Follow me I will show you the perimeter markers."

Meanwhile inside. "What were you thinking!?" Ratchet wanted to smack him upside the head. He didn't but looked down at the recharge bay.

"I was thinking if I loosened up his circuits he would join us."

"Yes well Bumblebee you've got yourself fried off High-Grade." Ratchet pushed Bumblebee back down on the bay. "Get some rest, you'll be working a double shift tomorrow."

"Where?" Bumblebee blinked.

"In the lab for being immature and wasting my time." Ratchet sighed programming the bay to 'detox' Bumblebee. "Get some sleep." He pressed a button and forced Bumblebee into stasis. "Primus…one would think the boy would learn." Ratchet turned and walked out into the hall meeting Optimus there.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine in a cycle or so… reckless." Ratchet looked up at Prime.

"Do you think Ironhide and Blackout have killed one another?" Optimus looked down at his friend.

"Let's hope." Ratchet laughed.

"You don't mean that." Prime smiled and walked with him.

"I don't know…think of it my friend, it would get rid of all the negativity." Ratchet sighed.

"That's true, but where's the fun in that?" Prime smiled. "Things will get better." He froze seeing the smallish bot on the floor turning circles. "Scorponok?"

"His navigation servo must have shorted out again." Ratchet put his hands on his hips. "this is going to be like Bumblebee's vocal processor. "

"Ongoing?" Optimus asked.

"No, a headache." Ratchet walked up and knelt down to the bot lifting him up by the back of his tail. "Let's go take a look at your head little one."

"Just be careful with him without Blackout here I don't want him to hurt you." Prime looked down to the dust covered scorpion.

"No Blackout warned him about compliance, we should be fine." Ratchet turned and took the small bot off with him.

Prime shook his head and decided it would be best to head topside to see what was going on with the patrol. He looked over head to see blackout fly across the base. He transformed and landed like a hawk up on a large rock. "Prime." He addressed him. "All is clear."

Ironhide drove up from the opposite side and transformed as he rolled trotting to a stop near his leader. "Prime."

"Nice work you two…I'll take first patrol, Ironhide you're next. As for you Blackout I would head to the lab, it looks like your little friend has some Navigation problems again."

"Very well." Blackout folded his propellers down and started for the base. He entered and sighed venting air out of his ducts.

"Was he any trouble?" Prime looked to Ironhide.

"No, he understood. He will be efficient." Ironhide turned.

"I consider that praise from you Ironhide." Prime took one last look at him.

"You may be Prime, but you don't know everything….praise…..that's preposterous." Ironhide went inside scoffing and making rude comments about their new ally. Prime could only smile.

To be continued…


	4. Barricade

Chapter 4: Barricade

Blackout had left earlier in the day. He needed the time to get away from everything. His life was changing too quickly. He was flying over death valley when a glint caught his sensors. The small car was racing fast in his direction. He didn't need to scan it to know who it was. His spark sank in its chamber, and he wasn't sure if he should land, or continue on his way. However if the car had scanned his new signature he was as good as dead.

"Land you parasite." The car dodged the rocks on the road and kept driving seeing the chopper turn and transform landing and crossing his arms. The mustang transformed and walked up to him "Where have you….." the mustang paused walking up slowly lifting his claw and touching the symbol on the helicopter's chest "You've deserted…"

"The Autobots have treated me fairly, they have repaired Scorponok, I am in their debt. I am certainly much better off." Blackout said quietly his emotion not betraying him for once in the presence of Barricade.

"Better off? Now you are going to be slag!" The mustang grabbed his arm and pulled him down to eye level. "They will kill you, Starscream, what am I to tell him….My bonded is out of his mind!?"

"I'm not going back." Blackout turned pushed Barricade back. "Tell him whatever you want to tell him."

"And us? What about us?" the police car looked exceedingly hurt. "What are you doing to me?"

Blackout kept walking "There is no us…you made that perfectly clear…you left me out there with the Autobot." He sighed "And you made it clear you never wanted to see me again. So Scorponok and I will stay with the Autobots."

The mustang followed reaching out grabbing his hand "I thought it had slagged you both! I still do not know what exactly happened out there…I was trying to save myself. Scorponok ran off and I was trying to find him." Barricade came around to his front and pointed a metal claw at the autobot symbol on his torso plate. "Come back with me right now…" it was a plea. "You and the little one belong back at the base with me."

"I can't." Blackout pulled his rotors up a move he did when he was about to transform. "I have no reason to believe anything you have told me. You are a decepticon and a liar. I would rather spend my time with the Smallish Autobot Insect."

Barricade looked hurt a moment but dismissed the statement. "Meet me here tomorrow and Bring Scorponok." Barricade said to him. The helicopter gave a quiet nod and transformed flying away.

Barricade turned and sat down on a large rock "What is the matter with you Black…it's like you don't know who you are anymore?" he kicked a small rock and stood looking around deciding it best he just wait here until the next day for the helicopter. "Frenzy is gone…I cannot lose you too…not after I put you back together."

Blackout landed back at the Autobot base and sat down on the large rock that sat just inside the gates. He hung his head, and looked up only once as Scoponok drilled himself out of the ground and crawled up next to him on the rock. "I saw him, and we will go back tomorrow and see him." He sighed. "But after that…" He looked down to the small scorpion "We do not return."

"See who?" Prime walked up to him and looked him over. Blackout was about to speak but Prime raised his hand and sat next to him on the rock "I've known for many many vorns about you and Barricade."

"After tomorrow we shall not see him." Blackout said quietly.

"That would be best." Prime stood and turned "Offer him the chance to meet me ..I will offer him what I have offered you." Blackout nodded and looked down at Scorponok.

"He won't come and join us…." Blackout sighed looking around he decided he had something else in mind. "Prime." He stood chasing after the leader of the Autobots. "Sir…I have an idea."

Prime looked down at him "I am listening Blackout."

"I will need the smallish insec…." He caught himself and sighed. To prime's surprise he let his guard down. He had fully put down the Decepticon façade he was using. "I will need Bumblebee's assistance."

"What's your plan?"

"To bring him here." Blackout said quietly "He is in desperate need of repair…and It's how you got me to stay." He leaned down and lifted up Scorponok. "This will get him to remain here…I promise you prime."

"I will do this one favor for you, after this …I'm all out of sympathy." Prime turned and walked back into the base without another word.

"Very well." Blackout turned and looked up at the moon. "Primus please let this work." He looked down at Scorponok who chirred in his hands "I know little one….soon." he pet the small bot and set him down on the ground. "Soon everything will be better."

To be continued.


End file.
